


The Missing Piece

by Kavat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Puzzle induced swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavat/pseuds/Kavat
Summary: Phil got a puzzle for Christmas, and Dan helps him.





	The Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Phil's [instagram story](https://twitter.com/updatedphan/status/1080948703303749633).

“5000 pieces? That’s going to take ages!” Dan exclaims when Phil pulls out the puzzle box he’d gotten for Christmas.

“I’m hoping three to four days. This is the only thing I’m focusing on right now, and I’m not leaving this spot until it’s done,” Phil answers, popping the lid off on the living room table. “Please be respectful of my lifestyle choices.”

“You mad lad,” Dan says with a fond smile.

\---

“Daaaan, help meeee,” Phil whines from the sofa. Dan pulls his headphones off and swivels his chair around from where he’s sat at his computer desk. 

“What?”

“I’ve found all of the edge pieces but one. Either it’s missing or I’m going insane.”

“Well I know which is more probable,” Dan says, but gets up and joins Phil on the sofa. “What colour am I looking for?”

“Green. Like every other fucking piece in this fucking puzzle,” Phil snarls, brows furrowed.

“Woah, alright, calm down. I’ll help you find it,” Dan says as he starts to scan the pieces spread out on the table. 

They keep talking while Phil pieces together a colourful bird and after a few minutes of thorough searching Dan finds it.

“Here! Look!” He puts it into the blank spot and connects it to make a square frame.

“Oh my god, thank you. You’ve saved me from complete lunacy.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Dan says and rubs his hand along Phil’s back. “I think it’s a lost cause.”

\---

“How’s it going?” Dan asks, bringing two cups of coffee with him to the living room, where the puzzle is about a third way done.

“Amazing, wonderful, I’m the puzzle master!” Phil sings as he pieces two large sections together. 

“Wow look at that! I was going to offer to help but you clearly don’t need it.” Dan hands over the coffee and sits down. “Do you want to take a break, maybe watch something? You’ve been staring at that jungle for hours.”

“I’m on a roll, baby! I can’t pause now, I’ll lose my flow.”

“Alright, I’ll just watch you then.”

\--- 

“I lost my flow.” Phil turns to Dan and pouts. “I’m sure these pieces don’t fit anywhere.”

“That’s it, you’re taking a break,” Dan says and turns on Netflix on the TV. He lifts his arm for Phil to lean in on his chest, and he snuggles in under the blanket draped over Dan’s legs.

“At least we fit together,” Phil says and turns his head to look Dan in the eyes.

“God, you’re so cheesy,” Dan replies, but he can’t help but smile and places a kiss on his forehead.

\--- 

“Dan! Get over here!”

“What? Lost your marbles again?”

“No not yet, but come look! I’m so close to finishing it, I want you to be here for my big moment.” 

The puzzle is indeed almost done, with only about twenty pieces left. Some of them have already been connected into sections but there’s a few single pieces spread out on the table. Phil starts picking the sections up and place them when Dan joins him on the sofa.

“See, this goes here, and this connects over here, and this piece must be… Here.” Dan watches with amusement how the last pieces come together. “Oh, and I saved the little rainbow for you, I thought you might like to place it?”

“You’re a dork, you know that right?” Dan says but picks up the section with a grin. He places it down and it fits perfectly.

“Now, the last pieces. Drumroll please,” Phil says and lifts the last section up with ceremony as Dan taps his fingers on the edge of the table. 

“Tadaa! Wait, what?” 

Phil looks bewildered at his creation. There’s still a piece missing. 

“I was so sure that was all of them? Where did it go?” Dan lets out a big belly laugh as Phil searches the table for the missing piece.

“Don’t laugh at me, help me look! The leopard’s left ear must be here somewhere.”

“What an anticlimax,” Dan says as he keeps laughing and looking around him. 

“Maybe between the cushions?” Phil suggests and they start lifting the sofa cushions and throw pillows, but with no luck.

“Have you looked in the rug?” 

They both flop off the sofa and comb through the rug under and around the table with their hands. They maneuver their long limbs around the floor in search for the missing piece, around the table and in under the sofa. It’s nowhere to be found and Dan is getting bored. There are lots of things he’d rather be doing than crawling around a floor that’s a few days past needing to be vacuumed. 

“Maybe here?” he asks as he crawls up behind Phil and drags his fingers through his hair.

“I’m not sure how I would manage that,” Phil says, but he stops his searching and leans into the touch.

“Or here?” Dans fingers travel down to Phil’s jumper, playing with the edge of it before sneaking his hands under it and feeling the warm skin there.

“I'm not sure…”

Dan hums, pulls the jumper over Phil’s head and tosses it to the side somewhere. He starts to kiss Phil’s shoulders and neck and listens with delight how he starts to breath deeper.

“What about... Here?” His hands are now skirting around the waist of his joggers, fingers playing with the waistline.

“I don’t know, you might have to look properly.”

\---

“Hey, Phil.” Dan turns his head and locks eyes with Phil. They are both laying on the rug, sweaty and slightly out of breath. 

“You might have a missing piece but I still like your picture.” 

Phil rolls his eyes and tries, but fails, to look annoyed.

“Who’s cheesy now?”

“Well, it’s sup...”

“No!” Phil flings a pillow in Dan's face and they burst into giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a comment or [reblog on tumblr](https://kavat.tumblr.com/post/181704964842/the-missing-piece) if you like!


End file.
